Strangeness, Knidness, and Awkwardness
by animefan021513
Summary: Lucifer takes a walk in the woods...practically in the middle of nowhere when he finds a very strange woman and he finds he cannot lie to her. Who is she? What is she? What leads to him taking her to Cas and the boys in the bunker when she gets brutally attacked? (Edited title)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is an anonymous fanfic request, and it is my first ever OC so please read and review, and be kind lol**_

Lucifer didn't know why, but he decided that he needed a walk in the forest. He hated walking, it was so slow. Slower than flying, and even slower than the idiotic cars that humans have seemed to enjoy confining themselves in. He didn't understand how Castiel could stand it. _'Well, at least if I slow my activity for a while, it will only serve to rile up those Winchesters that much more, and it's so fun to get Sam all riled up.'_ He chuckled to himself as he continued to walk in what seemed to be a very expansive forest. He could hear all of the animals making their usual chatter, but something caught his ear that didn't belong this far into a forest with no sign of a cabin or house or even a road.

He traveled towards the noise, and the closer he got the more he noticed that it sounded like a human. "Hello?" He called out, hoping for a response.

"H-Hello?" He got an answer back, and it sounded like a woman. He walked towards where the sound came from.

Once he arrived at the source he noticed it was indeed a woman. She had maple ocean colored eyes, and maple brown hair. Her face was littered with freckles, and her glasses were rectangular and blue. She was wearing a forest green jacket, black tank, blue jeans, and boots. Other than noticing that she also had camping equipment with her, a question was still being asked in the back of his mind. "What are you doing way out here?"

"I could ask the same about you." She looked up and her eyes widened slightly, and Lucifer thought perhaps it was her trying to focus up at him as she continued to try and start a fire. "Do, what brings you this far out into the woods?"

"I felt like going for a walk."

"With no path?"

"You're right, I don't see a path...so why are you camping where no one would hear you if you were attacked?" She smiled up at him and went back to trying to start a fire. Lucifer quickly lowered his gaze to what was beside her on the ground. It was a rather large white tailed buck. "You seem to be quite the hunter." He stated with a hint of irony, considering he was still being hunted by hunters.

"I am. So, do you plan to attack me?"

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Do you plan to attack me? You asked me why I would come out into the middle of the forest where no one would hear me if I were attacked. So, are you going to attack me?"

"Um..." His eyes went wide for a second, and then they went to normal as he answered, "...I wasn't planning on it." And truly he wasn't. He still wanted to continue his stroll through the forest and be content in the fact that he hasn't been on the grid for five days, which was likely causing Sam and Dean to have an aneurysm by now.

"Well, then I guess I have nothing to worry about. Would you like to join me?"

"Join you for what?" He questioned with a risen brow.

"Well, if you traveled this far out into the woods, I figure you must be hungry. So, why don't you join me, if only for a little while. You should rest your legs anyway. I don't see you carrying a pack, and you don't look like you were attacked in anyway that would cause you to lose one, which tells me you've been traveling on foot this whole time. So...sit."

Without a word of protest he sat down next to her on the other side of the fire that she finally got lit, and she started to skin her prize and prepare it for a meal. "You are...quite observant."

"Well, it helps when you have to be observant to survive."

"Are you perhaps running from something or someone?"

"Nope, I just enjoy the outdoors. I find it more peaceful than anything. I would rather be out here for the rest of my days than to have to deal with people. Out here I can do as I please and look after myself, but alas I am only out there for two weeks as that was the amount of vacation my job gave me."

Honestly, Lucifer didn't understand why he was still sitting here with her, but it did beat the hell out of walking, even though sitting was making him completely stationary. "So, what do you do?"

"As in my job?" She asked as she placed the last few ingredients into the pot hanging over the fire. Once she got a nod from Lucifer she nodded her own head briefly. "I'm a vet. I have one of the best yet hardest jobs. So, may I ask you a question?"

He chuckled despite himself and nodded his head. "Sure, but I'm pretty sure you just did."

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, my question is...what's your name?"

He truly debated whether to lie to her or not. This woman was proving to be a strange mystery to him. Before, he never cared if humans knew who he was, in fact, he wanted them all to know, but for some reason this woman made him want to lie. After about two minutes of silence he finally answered her. "My name is Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Her eyes grew wide, but not out of fear, he soon noticed. It was out of curiosity. "You have quite the name there. Do you enjoy your name?"

"I uh...I have never been asked that, but I suppose I do."

"Well, then it's a fine name for you then."

"I guess so." He felt himself smile, which made him want to ask what the hell was she to make him able to smile so honestly. _'What a strange creature.'_ He thought to himself. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Rosalie." She held out her hand to him. "Nice to meet you, Lucifer."

 _'If she knew, she probably wouldn't say that...wait..why the fuck do I care!?'_ Ignoring his thoughts for a moment he shook her hand and smirked. "Nice to meet you too."

Once the food was done, she took a ladle and poured Lucifer a bowl and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He took the bowl and looked at with questioning eyes.

"What, you never had stew before?"

"Ah well..." He glanced up at her and then back to his stew. "I don't uh...I don't really eat much. I certainly never had stew before."

"Hmm...well first time for everything I suppose." She sat back and began to eat her own bowl of stew. "It's good for this fall weather. Take a bite, trust me. You'll see what I mean."

He slowly nodded his head, and hoped that it wouldn't taste like what Castiel had said food tastes like. He took a small bite with his spoon, and was extremely pleased that it seemed perhaps Castiel's taste buds were screwy, because it did taste delicious like she said. After a few bites, he felt his body warm up against the cool fall air. "This is good." He said while he made to take another bite.

"I'm glad you think so."

He was quiet as he finished his bowl of stew, and he peered into the pot with a thought to ask for seconds, but he decided that the chef should get seconds before he does. "So, uh...you said that being a vet is the best and hardest job...what did you mean?" He questioned, genuinely curious.

She sighed and set her almost finished bowl down next to her and looked him in the eyes. "Well, I love taking care of them. If they're injures, I want to help them. I want them to know that they are being loved and cared for as they go through a difficult time. I know I don't like going to the doctor, I can't even begin to imagine how an animal thinks of it. I've treated animals in various conditions. Mere check ups, some X-rays, allergies, a bad hip here, a sickness there...'

"But?" He inquired.

She sighed once more, but Lucifer believed this one carried more weight. Not just in the reality of what she might say next, but on her heart, and once again he was wondering why he would care in the first place. "But..." She started. "I have also seen animals in horrible conditions. I have seen the signs of abuse and have to give them back to the owner, I have seen animals pulled out of fires, I've seen dogs that have been in dog fighting arenas and thankfully when I see them, they are rescued from the ring. Anyway, I also see animals that may need to lose a limb, or an eye, or something...and I see the ones that need to be put down simply because it would be humane, and I'm also the one who puts them down."

Lucifer's eyes went wide with surprise. She seems to have a cheery attitude despite having a job that makes her go through so much. "How do you stay sane and happy?"

"Well...I just keep thinking to myself, I am me. In my own way I'm the only one that can show them compassion the way I do, and in my own way, I'm the one that helps them through they're hard times when they or their families can't."

"You know...there are other vets."

"Yeah, but none like me, and I'm not like them. I could meet a thousand vets, but I would never meet one that is completely like me. Every person is unique, even in the smallest way." She paused for a moment and looked like she was about to eat her food again, but she put it back down. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I uh...Well...I don't do much of anything anymore...nothing helpful anyway, but a very very long time ago I used to help with animals as well. I also know how to look after all manner of plants and herbs. However, I was never much of a healer. My brothers are better at that sort of thing."

"Wow! That's impressive. Wait, you have brothers? What are they like?"

"They're uh...well...we don't get along for one thing, but um...they're good...people. I love them, and even though I treated one of my younger brothers so horribly, he told me he still loved me...even though I'm apparently a great big bag of dicks. I think my baby brother is the best healer though."

"I'm sorry to hear that you don't get along with your family, but it seems to me...that you want to."

Something in Lucifer's heart twisted, and it made him feel shivers go through his entire body. "I um...I'm sure. Could you explain to me where you got that thought?"

"Well, you still love them even though you don't get along, and you have good things to say about them. Even the baby of the family. Someone who hates their family, and doesn't care about what they think, wouldn't listen to their brother saying that he loves him even though he's a dick, and if you truly didn't want to get along with your family, you wouldn't spend time telling a stranger that they are good. It seems to me, despite anything you may have done to them, or they to you...it seems that you still want to be accepted somehow."

"I..." Lucifer didn't know how it happened or why, he supposes it's from her words, but suddenly his heart pounded and tears fell from his eyes.

She smiled at him and tilted her head slightly. "...and you wouldn't cry when it's pointed out to you if you didn't still care for them or even want to get along with them."

He quickly wiped his tears away and his head was swimming as well as going a mile a minute. He chuckled lightly as he stared at his tear stained hands. "You're a strange woman."

"Well, thank you. I always strive to be different, and if it makes you feel better, I don't really get along with my family either, but I also know they mean well and that they're good people. I just didn't want to keep up with the family business."

"Oh? And what was the family business?" He questioned as his curiosity was piqued.

"You won't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"Magicians. Everyone in my family is a magician."

 _'Does...does she mean witches?'_ He looked at her with curious eyes and decided that if he doesn't ask, he will go insane which is saying something since he happily made Sam go insane. "Can I ask you a question?"

She grinned mischievously at him as she repeated his earlier words. "Sure, but I'm pretty sure you just did."

"Ha ha, very funny." He repeated her earlier answer back to her with the same mischievous grin. "Anyway, I wanted to ask...do you believe monsters are real? Like demons, witches, vampires and the like?"

"I do indeed. I've come across a demon actually. Scared me nearly half to death. His eyes...they just went solid black. However, a woman came to help and exorcised it somehow. She said she was a hunter and gave me what she called 'the talk' I nearly laughed at her, but it was a good talk. She also told me what would help get rid of what in case it comes after me again."

"So uh...that's great that you know those exist...I know they exist too. I've come across my fair share of demons and the like."

"So you've seen a lot of them then?"

"You could say that, yeah."

"Are you a hunter as well?"

"No. I am not." He answered matter of factly but he almost forgot why he had asked in the first place. "So um...the reason I asked..."

"Was because you want to know if by magicians I meant witches? The answer is no, they are not. They are your average illusionists. Trick mirrors, phony cards, hats, bunnies, the whole skit."

"How did you..."

"You asked it right after I said magicians...and then you mentioned witches...it doesn't take much to piece a few words together, Lucifer."

"Right..." He admitted she had a point. As the evening drew near he found he didn't have much to say after that, so he leaned against the tree behind him and looked up at the stars that began to slowly appear when he suddenly heard her laughing. Without looking he smirked and asked, "May I ask what's so funny?"

"You're a strange man."

He leaned up and looked at her, and how the fire made her cheeks red. "How am I strange?"

"Well, for one thing, you were simply walking in the woods...for basically no reason, and then you hear me I suppose, so you come to see why someone would possibly be in the middle of the woods for no reason..." She chuckled a little at the thought. "Then once I invite you to sit, we basically get to know each other and soon talk as if we're old friends that are still figuring out something new in our friendship. I guess only a strange woman and a strange man could have a conversation that...strange."

He leaned back against the tree once more and looked up to the stars with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and felt a strange warmth in his chest. "Strange indeed."

He stayed like that for what felt like five minutes, but in reality it was three hours. Time was always a strange concept to him. "So uh...are you gonna stay here?"

Without opening his eyes he sighed. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Not if you don't want to. I was just wondering. It's also getting dark out, you need to rest."

"I have been resting believe it or not. I usually am constantly moving. This was nice."

"Okay, well I need to rest, and I can't sleep knowing that you won't even bother to try."

"Rosalie, I don't get much sleep. However, it doesn't affect me. You go to sleep, I'll make sure nothing attacks your camp."

She made a noise that was part hum and part sigh. "So, you'll be watching over me huh? Looks like you're my guardian angel."

He chuckled while trying to stifle a laugh. _'Oh the irony!'_ He opened his eyes to the stars and let out an amused huff. "I guess I am. Go to sleep, and thank you for the meal."

"You are quite welcome. Hey can I ask you a question before I go to sleep?"

He bellowed out in laughter. "I feel like this is going to be our thing. Sure, but I'm pretty sure you just did."

"Ha ha very funny." She retorted. "I kind of like it being our thing. It's like no one else's...anyway, I was curious for a while now...but your younger brother that said he still loved you, and your baby sibling...what are their names?"

"I don't really know why you want to know, but their names are Gabriel, and Castiel."

"Huh...with names like that, your father must be a religious man or something."

He laughed lightly, "Let's go with, or something. Now...you need to rest. I can tell you're tired."

"Fine fine. Good night."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

It was around three in the morning when a noise caught his attention, and at first he thought it was Rosalie, but when he looked he saw that she was sound asleep in her sleeping bag by the fire. He heard a twig snap and leaves rustle without the assistance of wind, and he jumped to his feet which in turn woke up Rosalie. "Lucifer, what's wrong?" She asked as she put on her glasses and sat up.

"Shh...someone or something is here."

"Perhaps it's a wild animal."

"Well, how rude, I am no wild animal. I am a sophisticated witch, and I have been looking for a wonderful little darling like you."

"What would you want with me?" She asked as she got to her feet and stood behind Lucifer who seemed to be growing irritated by the witch in front of them.

"Well, aside from the fact that a hunter killed a good friend of mine for your sake...nothing. I just want to make sure you suffer like she suffered."

"Wait...I was attacked by a demon not a...a witch!"

"That demon was linked to my sister through a spell that was years in the making. When it was exorcised...since Witched can't be exorcised...it killed her in a slow and painful death. I have been following you for months, and now you are in the middle of nowhere with a man...my my...you're quite easy aren't you? Well, I'll just kill him and then you. It's almost like fate! Because of you two people got hurt."

"As if I'd let you hurt her! Besides, your sister would've known the possibilities of a hunter exorcising a demon and it harming her if your spell was years in the making!" Lucifer stood further in front of Rosalie, unsure why he was being so defensive of her. He thought it may be because they're friends, but even normal human friends wouldn't be this defensive. Hunter friends sure...but not normal human friends, and certainly not him. He was the devil for crying out loud.

"And what would you know!? You're nothing but an average human! You know what? I think I'll go for her after all." The witch hurled spell after spell at them and Lucifer grabbed Rosalie to get her away from the onslaught of fire spells. After a while he noticed the witch stopped but then she started muttering. After her muttering was finished a wolf made out of earth, fire, and air was growling at them. Lucifer tried to stop the wolf, but it morphed around him to go and attack Rosalie. Lucifer couldn't move for a bout ten seconds and it was nine seconds to long to him. The wolf dissipated and the witch was laughing manically. Lucifer stared at how Rosalie was bleeding and there were bites and claw marks all over her. "Oh...looks like she won't last much longer. You should say your final goodbyes."

Pure rage seethed throughout his entire body his graces burned within him and he didn't know why he should feel this way for a mere human, but he didn't care. Rosalie did nothing! She had not sought out creatures, she was attacked by one, defended, and moved on with her life. "You complete and total bitch!"

"You best watch your tone with me boy!"

"No. It is you who should watch your tone."

"What are you, a hunter or something?"

"How about we go with or something!" His grace flared even further.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"My name is Lucifer! You know...the one who was in the cage and then hunters Sam and Dean Winchester helped break me out?"

"Y-You can't be..."

"Do you really want to take that chance!?" He shined his grace at her very briefly so that it wouldn't burn her eyes out. Before he could say or do anything else she quickly casted a spell and made herself vanish with complete terror in her eyes.

Remembering that Rosalie was bleeding on the ground he rushed to her. "Lu...ci...fer..."

"No...shush you got to save your strength."

"Thank you..."

"We need to get you to a doctor."

"I don't...think a...doctor...would help..."

"Then what!?"

"Your baby brother...You said he's...a healer."

"I...I can't..."

"You can...just...be like...the Godfather...make him...an offer...he can't refuse." She passed out from blood loss but Lucifer could still tell that she was holding on for her life.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" He asked as he picked her up in his arms bridal style and he made himself appear in front of the bunker, and for once in his time knowing them, he had never been happier to see that stupid car. He looked at the bunker and knew that they probably wouldn't let him in, and knew that being inside may hurt him because of the warding but he needed to get her to Cas. So, he made himself pop up in the middle of the room that had the large table.

"Sammy! Cas!" Dean shouted as he jumped up from the table, still holding his beer.

Sam and Cas rushed into the room and Sam drew his gun as Cas appeared directly in front of Lucifer who was straining against the warding. Cas turned off the warding with a wave of his hand and Lucifer let out a rush of breath in relief. "Castiel, I need you to heal her! I can't do it, and she's fading fast! Look, I'll do anything alright!"

"You need me to do what!?" Cas shouted but not in anger, it was more in shock. Meanwhile, Dean and Sam's eyes went so wide, if they went any wider their eyes would've fallen out.

"Please, she was attacked by a witch, I'll even sit in the damn dungeon just..."

"Why do you care?" Dean asked.

"I...Look she's dying! She's an innocent...isn't that sort of your thing!?"

Cas looked at Lucifer with a mixture of emotions, but he also knows that he has never acted like this for anything. "Set her down in one of the rooms over there."

Lucifer did as he was told and was quickly followed by Cas, Dean, and Sam in that order. Cas moved to heal her, and for the most part he could. The gashes were less severe, but they were still gashes and needed to be treated like a human would treat gashes. The bite marks went away, and her breathing was more even than before. Upon closer inspection he noticed that there was a strange purple liquid mixed in with the blood in the gashes but it wasn't leaking out like the blood was. "If this was a witch she conjured her own familiar and since it's magical, you will need to kill her in order for her to heal properly. However, she'll be fine for now, There is a spell trapped in the gashes, it must've come from the creatures claws that the witch put there...it is keeping her from healing where there are gashes."

Lucifer fell into the chair next to the bed and looked at the blood soaked sheets and blankets, and continued to worry as well as continue to wonder what the hell was wrong with him. "Lucifer, you have a lot of nerve coming in here and you know that. So why would you do that for a human?" Sam asked, and truthfully Cas wanted to know too.

"I...I don't know to be honest. I think something must be wrong with me."

"Come on...we need to let her sleep and you said that you'll do anything if I healed her so..."

"...but you didn't heal her you..."

Cas gripped Lucifer's arm and dragged him to the door of her room, and glared at him with icy daggers. "I did what I could. You know that. Now, I think you owe us some answers, and she needs rest for now. Let's go." Cas let go of Lucifer's arm, trusting him to not fly too far away from her considering he brought her in bloody as he begged with pleading eyes for her to be healed. Once they all made it back to the war room, Cas placed his hands on the table in confused agitation. "Lucifer, why have you brought her here? You are not yourself, and don't mistake me...I am grateful even for a moment you are not terrorizing the Winchesters or anyone else for that matter, but...just what's going on!?"

Lucifer's eyebrows rose and he scratched the back of his head. "I wish I knew. I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, you better figure it out quick, pal."

Luicfer sighed in irritation and flailed his arms up. "And what exactly are you going to do? Kill me? Oh, right...you can't. Look, I wish I knew. I found her in the forest and for some reason I sat down with her, enjoyed a meal, and we talked. When she got hurt because of a witch that was after her I brought her here for Castiel to heal her."

"There's a lot you're not telling us, and if you want us to continue to help her, you're going to have to tell us everything." Sam crossed his arms as he tried to be as patient as possible which was really difficult since Lucifer tortured his mind for _so_ long.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled in irritated confusion. "Alright...but I still have no idea why I'm doing this...any of this."

"Just start from when you met her." Cas stated as he quickly noticed that Lucifer was telling the truth. He wasn't trying to get at anything, lie, and the human woman had nothing to offer him. All this information started to confuse him as well.

"Alright...well...I was walking in the forest for really no reason in particular when suddenly I heard a noise. I walked towards it and there she was. She had just hunted down a deer and was getting ready to use it for her meal. I asked her what she was doing out in the middle of nowhere, and she told me that she could've asked me the same thing. The next thing I know, I'm invited to sit down with her and enjoy a meal. Thankfully she's a great cook and..."

Dean's facial expression immediately turned into a mixture of skepticism and shock. "Wait...you can taste food? How come Cas can't? He says everything tastes like molecules."

"I don't know to be honest. I was worried it was going to taste like that, but even then I had no idea why I should care about such a thing. Anyway, she practically demanded that I sit down, so I did. I didn't know why, but I did. It wasn't like I had any plans at the moment anyway. So, I eventually asked what she did for a living, and she said she was a vet. She also said later that to her it's one of the best and hardest jobs...her entire family are magicians and she didn't want to be that so she chose a vet. Then, she asked me my name and I couldn't bring myself to lie so I told her my name was Lucifer." Lucifer took in a deep breath with a curious and and thoughtful expression. As he let out his breath his eyes rose high.

"She what?" Cas asked still feeling strange standing there with Lucifer as if he were talking to Sam or Dean about their troubles.

"She asked me if I liked my name." He scoffed slightly. "Can you believe that?"

"Honestly...no. So...what did you tell her?

"I told her that I had never been asked that before but that I suppose I do. Then, she told me that it was a fine name for me since I like it. I told her 'I guess so' and I actually felt myself smile. A real honest smile and that's when everything just started getting very strange...but I still asked her what her name was and she told me it was Rosalie and told me 'Nice to meet you Lucifer.'"

"If she knew she probably wouldn't say that." Cas mentioned and both Dean and Sam nodded their heads.

"Don't worry, I thought the same thing, but I couldn't figure out why I should care about something like that. So, after that the food was done and she gave me my bowl and she caught on quick that I was hesitant to eat it, and again...I couldn't find myself able to lie to her so I told her that I don't really eat much and that I had never had stew before and she brushed it off like it was nothing and told me there's a first time for everything. I ate it and told her it was good and it made her happy. I sat and ate quietly and then I asked her why she thought being a vet was the best and worst job, and she told me, and then she asked me what I do for a living."

"But you don't do anything except terrorize us." Sam mentioned.

"Well sorry for not mentioning that, I'll keep that in mind." He scoffed.

"What did you tell her?" Cas wondered.

"I told her I didn't do much of anything, but I told her what I used to do without mentioning heaven. I said that I used to help with the animals as well and I know how to take care of all manner of plants and herbs. I also told her...I told her that..."

Feet shuffling could be heard from the hallway and they all looked to see that Rosalie had gotten out of bed. Cas, Dean, and Sam watched in dumbfounded shock as Lucifer got up without warning and went to her side to help walk her to a chair. "Are you okay?"

"I woke up in a room by myself. I didn't know where I was...I still don't." She looked up at Lucifer with questioning eyes and a tinge of red crossed his cheeks, which only further served to surprise the hell out of Sam, Dean, and Cas, but especially Cas.

"I uh..." He started.

"I'm good for the most part...except for the gashes and the aching pain all over, so I guess that means you took me to your baby brother."

"I um...yeah I did. I was just telling them a little bit of how we met...and...well, this is all a bit awkward and embarrassing for me which is a bit new to me to be honest. I never felt awkward or embarrassed around my brothers, a lot of other things believe me but not..."

She giggled slightly and nodded her head. "I think I understand." She told him and for some reason it caused him to feel such relief. She then turned her gaze to the other three men in the room who were now staring at her like she was some mysterious and new creature. "So which one of you is Castiel?"

Without uttering a single word Sam and Dean slowly pointed to Cas with their jaws slightly dropped. Cas rose his hand slowly as well and cleared his throat. "I-I am."

"Thank you for helping me. I know you didn't have to, especially since he told me that you don't get along very well at all...but thank you for helping me. I hope it's no trouble if I stay here for a bit. This seems safer than anywhere else I could go."

"I-It's um...It's no trouble at all..." Cas said with a surprised and curious tone. "Um...what exactly did he say about me?"

"Well..." As she started she stopped abruptly when she noticed how tense Lucifer just got. "Lucifer, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I would just rather you not tell him."

The other three could do nothing but stand there with bated breath in shock. It was like peering into some strange dimension where everything is slightly the same but a little warped. She smiled at him and sighed lightly in understanding patience. "I know, but do you remember what I told you?" He nodded his head and she mimicked the action. "You remember how you reacted?" He lowered his head in what seemed to be shame and fear as he slowly nodded his head.

"I uh...I'll tell them the rest then." Lucifer stated with a slight crack in his voice. He stood up straight with an expression that not even Cas had ever seen on Lucifer. Sam and Dean sure, but not Lucifer. He looked passive, embarrassed, doubtful, worried, and just the smallest bit of hope. A hope for something Cas couldn't even begin to guess at. "I told her that um...I told her that I'm not much of a healer, but my brothers were. She then asked about my brothers, and I said that we don't get along, but I know that they're good people. I then told her 'I love them, and even though I treated one of my younger brothers so horribly, he told me he still loved me...even though I'm apparently a great big bag of dicks. I think my baby brother is the best healer though.'"

Sam and Dean nearly fell over with the shock of it all. They couldn't believe that Lucifer would've said anything like that, felt that, or even actually believe all of that. Let alone be so honest about it to a complete stranger, and while they were in their shocked stupor Cas' jaw actually dropped, but his heart was pounding in his chest and for some reason he felt more joy than he has in a very long time. " _You_...said _that_...about _me?_ "

"Yes he did, and he held the proudest smile while saying it too." She lightly elbowed Lucifer causing him to wince in further embarrassment. "And before he leaves this part out, I told him that I was sorry to hear that he didn't want to get along with his brothers, but that it seemed like he wanted to. Once I said that he was practically at a loss for words. He asked me to explain and I said exactly this, 'Well, you still love them even though you don't get along, and you have good things to say about them. Even the baby of the family. Someone who hates their family, and doesn't care about what they think, wouldn't listen to their brother saying that he loves him even though he's a dick, and if you truly didn't want to get along with your family, you wouldn't spend time telling a stranger that they are good. It seems to me, despite anything you may have done to them, or they to you...it seems that you still want to be accepted somehow.' After I said that, tears started to fall from his eyes."

"Then I told her that she's a strange woman. After that she spoke of her family, and I learned that a hunter woman gave her 'the talk.'"

"Like 'the talk' talk? Or..."

"The talk talk...the one the two of you give to your new hunters. Then she asked me if I was a hunter." Sam and Dean couldn't help but bust out in laughter and even Cas cracked a smile with a slight chuckle. "My point exactly. I told her I'm not. A few moments later she called me a strange man. After she explained why I...I don't know why but I felt oddly content, and just leaned against the tree that I was sitting in front of. She asked if I was going to stay, I asked if she wanted me to leave, and she told me she didn't want me to leave if I didn't want to. I told her that I would watch over her camp while she slept, and then she called me her guardian angel." Sam and Dean lost it and were doubled over in laughter. Dean had to hold him self up on the table with one hand while the other clutched his sides because of how hard he was laughing. "Yeah, yeah...shut it you two! Anyway..."

"Anyway...I asked him the names of his two brothers that he mentioned and he told me they were Gabriel and Castiel. I told him that I assume his father is a religious man or something and he told me 'or something.'"

The laughing continued and Cas did something completely unlike him. He gave a full and honest smile, and took off his trench coat to offer it to her considering her clothes were badly torn. This action alone caused Dean and Sam to stop laughing or even grinning. Almost as if Cas taking off his trench coat was a switch in their humor, and they went right back to the shocked state he was in before. Once the trench coat was over her she gripped it tight and Cas was pleased to not hear any complaints coming from Lucifer because of this. "Thank you for meeting my brother, and thank you for telling us how the two of you met." Cas turned to face Lucifer and his smile widened. "Seems like you've finally met your match. If she can get even you to be honest, to cry, to smile, to be worried..." He looked to Rosalie and shook his head with a short laugh. "Rosalie, you are welcome here for as long as you like and if you should leave, the door will always be open to you."


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled and noticed the grumpy look on Lucifer's face. She couldn't stifle the small laugh that escaped. "Thank you so much. That means a lot especially right now. I uh...there's something I didn't tell Lucifer."

Lucifer's eyes grew wide as his gaze snapped at her. "What would that be?"

"I um...you asked if I was running from something or someone...I said no and it was the truth, but I had also just lost my house in a fire, and since I didn't want to be in the family business my family was in, they wouldn't let me back in...So..."

"So, that's why you were really out there."

"Well, I really was out there to enjoy myself...just before you arrived is when I hung up on my mom because she said that the only way I would be welcomed back is if I started doing what they were doing. It sounds extremely ridiculous and that's because it is, but then you showed up, and I was actually happy."

"Alright..." Dean started, finally gaining his composure again. "Well, since you've gotten the talk, I see no reason why this can't be your home. So...welcome home Rosalie." Dean walked over to her and was glad that she stood up to the best of her ability, and he gave her as gentle a hug as he could. Sam followed suit and they both smiled at her, and received a glad and teary eyed smile back. Dean wiped away the tears gently, and he turned to see an irritated Lucifer, which caused him to have the widest and cockiest smile. He cleared his throat for a moment and looked at everyone in the room. "Well, now that all of that is out of the way...when did the witch come in? What happened and why was she after you?"

"Well...the way I got 'the talk' was when a demon was trying to kill me. A hunter came in just in time, but apparently...when she exorcised the demon, it was linked to a witch and it caused the witch a slow and painful death...that witch was apparently her sister. She was coming after me for revenge I guess. She um...She sent a strange wolf creature after me, but I could still hear Lucifer and her fighting and..."

"And what?" Lucifer asked with a pounding heart. "Before just then, you've been more than happy to speak your mind...I may not have known you long, but you never really held anything back until just then...what is it Rosalie?"

"I uh...well...when I first saw you, I thought..." She looked down to her folded hands and breathed in deeply only to let it out in one quick breath. "I thought...perhaps it was a trick of the light, but then I saw it again...I saw wings on your back. They were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I thought surely I was mistaken when I saw them because once you started speaking with me they seemed to go away...that is...until the witch attacked me. I watched as you shined with an incredible light and your wings flared out wide and the feathers bristled angrily as they were held up like a shield to defend me. Once she went away, your wings lowered, but once you saw me on the ground they tightened and twitched as if they were feeling your sorrow and guilt. I..."

Lucifer's jaw dropped. "Y-You saw..."

Dean's eyes went wide and he was speechless, Sam was pretty much the same, but his mind was spinning with questions as to what that all could mean, and then there was Cas. Cas couldn't help but stare in shock at what he was just told, and only he and Lucifer know what it means for a human to see an angel's wings especially an archangel's wings. He leaned down to place a hand on Lucifer's shoulder earning him a frightened look from Lucifer. "I take it...it wasn't my imagination..."

Cas glanced at her slightly, and then returned his gaze to Lucifer. "Lucifer what happened?"

"I...felt...I felt angrier than I have ever felt in my entire life. I...it was almost uncontrollable and it was as if it were affecting my grace. I thought perhaps some of it came out but I didn't think that..."

"So, you're really a...you're the..." The way she was speaking now seemed to cause physical pain in Lucifer as he jerked a little further away from her.

"Yes..." Cas started, but was stopped by, Lucifer's hand landing on his own as he made himself to stand.

"Yes...My name is Lucifer. also known as the devil. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I never lied. I...I couldn't bring myself to lie to you, but I could at least tell you some of the truth." Rosalie rose to her feet slowly trying to stable herself. Once she was stable enough she stepped towards Lucifer, who then took a step back. However, she was determined and stepped forward with more fluid moments, and she wrapped her arms around his torso, under his arms, and brought her hands to rest on the back of his shoulders. She pulled away and Lucifer couldn't breathe.

"Lucifer?" She asked with a tilted head.

He let out all the breath he held and started to heave in and let out heavy gasps of air for about two minutes before finally slowing down. "W-Why?"

"Why what?"

"I think what he means is why would you still hug him after finding out that monsters are real, and then realizing that he is Lucifer...the devil..." Cas stated with sad eyes.

"Why wouldn't I." She shrugged her shoulders. "He's done nothing but be kind to me, and even protected me. Also, he knew that the two of you didn't get along but to help save my life he brought me here anyway. It would've been less strenuous on him if he had just pretended I was another human woman. Yet he goes to the people who probably would rather never see him again just for the sake of one person. Until he proves otherwise, he has my trust."

Lucifer couldn't believe it. Someone was trusting him. Not because they would gain something out of in the end, but simply because they wanted to. She knew he was and she still chose to embrace him, and be kind to him. His knees started to shake, so before he collapsed again he pulled out a chair and plopped down in it. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands. After a few moments he turned to her and smirked. "Can I ask you a question?"

She laughed lightly and to him it sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world a this point. "Sure, but I'm pretty sure you just did."

He didn't finish the last part of their banter. He simply nodded and looked her in the eyes. "W-When you saw m-my wings...what did they look like?"

"Well...you had six wings, and they were a beautiful rose color mixed with shades of burnt orange. It blended beautifully with the red...your wings in the beginning...when I first saw you...your wings looked burnt and...broken. However, when I saw them as you were defending me, they were gorgeous and full. No sign of any kind of damage. Which...Can I ask you a question?" She smiled.

"Sure, but I'm pretty sure you just did."

"Ha ha very funny...I just wanted to know why they didn't look broken the second time."

"T-That's actually a good question." He turned his gaze to his baby brother. "Castiel, you wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"I um...I have heard...well you know how there are three ways an angel can..."

"Yeah, an angel can have three different types of soul mates. A brotherly soulmate, A romantic soulmate, and a guardian soulmate, but they can only have one who is completely compatible with our grace...I got that much and supposedly she is one such case, but..."

"Well...If it's a strong enough bond then an angel's grace can be completely restored...right to their wings, and it can change other things in an angel. Things the angel may lack..."

"I lacked emotion...among...other things..." In almost rapid fire succession, knowledge of how much Cas has changed since meeting Dean Winchester came flying into his head. "Catiel...You..."

"This isn't about me..." Castiel warned, and for a split second Lucifer could see Cas' wings flare in agitation and if Dean's sudden wide eyes were anything to go by, he did too.

"Oh..." Lucifer laughed, slowly becoming highly amused. He then rested his head on his fist as his elbow still propped him up. He gave a cocky smile and a short laugh. "My, my...that sure does explain a lot."

"Cas...what is he talking about?" Dean asked with a risen brow. He had never seen a simple word like 'oh' effect his friend in such a way before.

"Yes, Castiel. Tell him what I'm talking about. I know it's not like my situation and you know I wouldn't make light of it...however, I do find it incredibly amusing."

"I...Only an angel's soulmate can see their wings...and you were able to see mine when we were in the barn. My wings were burned severely by hellfire, Dean. After I pulled you out it was up to me to put you back together, and we actually had a conversation that you can't remember but in that time...my wings were restored. They were still a bit singed and some feathers missing, but for the most part they were restored, and either way...you only saw their shadow. Our um...our soulmate bond is of the brother variety." Sam was holding in a giggle fit, Rosalie was smiling, Lucifer was laughing, Cas was serious, but Dean was blushing and he was completely speechless. "Dean...it just means that we're as close as brothers and that there won't be another human I can share that with...we're not involved romantically...it's okay." Cas narrowed his eyes as he was slightly confused by Dean's reaction.

"Right!" Dean shouted. "So um...why was Lucifer surprised by that if even he knew all of that?" He questioned with a calmer tone.

"Because, Dean..." Lucifer started. "I am who I am. I shouldn't actually have one, but since she saw...I apparently have one." He turned his gaze up to Dean who was standing patient and curious. "I am not meant for love, and when an angel has a soulmate, they are willing to do anything for them. Their happiness, health, and soul are the most important things to the angel, and must be protected at all costs. They are our other half and we are theirs. It's not that we're mindless or that we're being controlled it's just...that's how our hearts are transformed. For me...She made me laugh, cry, find enjoyment in _her_ cooking, she listened to me...genuinely listened, she calmed me down and made me see reason about some things, and...even though she knows who and what I am...she's still sitting here patiently. It was her that told me to go to you since I said that you were the best healer. It was her that told me I should try...so I did."

"There are a lot of other things that go with being an angel's soulmate, but I think you should tell them the the most important part." Castiel said with a saddened expression.

Lucifer mimicked his expression and looked down to his shoes. "There's always kind of a toss up...The human can turn into an angel or the angel turns into a human is one thing...it happens at random but in the time frame of a month since the two first met, and if one dies the other dies as well, but with the pain being tenfold."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this is all well and good, but what are we gonna do about the witch who's tailing her?" Dean questioned with a serious brow.

"Well, luckily she still has a gash from the witch's creature, so I suppose we could place a sort of tracking spell on the witch using the blood in the gash. This type of magic is unique to it's caster, so it shouldn't be that difficult."

"Thanks for that, Cas, but um...how exactly are we gonna do that? I think she's been through enough pain." Dean glared at Cas and then at the gash that was still on Rosalie's calf.

"We would have to squeeze the blood out. Which mean's we will have to reopen the wound, but only a little. Then we can use at least an ounce of the blood for a tracking spell."

"Wait...you want to reopen my wound? Do you have to?" Lucifer grabbed her hand unconsciously and simply nodded his head. She sighed and nodded her own head in agreement. "Alright, just...just as long as you heal it back."

"Don't worry, it will heal." Cas answered as he gave a quick glance to Lucifer.

Dean took out one of his pocket knives after Sam brought a bowl from the kitchen, and he cut off a large healing scab. Lucifer held her hand as she held in her screams of pain until it was off. "It...It hurts!"

"I know. I am sorry." Cas replied with sympathetic eyes. Then, he returned his gaze to the now reopened wound and winced slightly as he heard cry once again in pain as he squeezed blood out of it and into a bowl. Once he decided there was a sufficient amount of blood for the spell he tapped Dean's shoulder to signal him to move back, and he stood up to look at Lucifer. "Alright, Lucifer, I need you to do something for her."

"Will it cause her more pain. because if that's the case you can forget it...Man...having a soul mate is making me feel and act so strange."

Cas chuckled with a pleased smirk and his eyes became downcast for a brief moment before returning to his older brother. "No. It will not hurt her. It will do the exact opposite."

Catching on immediately, Lucifer's eyes widened. "Castiel, you can't honestly be asking me to..."

"I am, and you will. It is the only way that it will completely heal, and you know it."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Dean questioned with suspicious eyes.

"I think humans call it true love."

Dean tried to hide his amused smile, but failed miserably. "You mean to tell me..." He laughed slightly. "...that in order for her to heal, we need a fairy tale?"

"Dean, I would like to remind you of all the times that I've healed you without any trouble at all. We may not be soulmates like they are, but the principle is the same." After Cas' words, Dean went from laughing to serious almost immediately. "That's what I thought." Cas' remarked to him. He then looked at Lucifer and Rosalie again and noticed that she was at a bit of a loss. "Rosalie, every angel knows how to heal. It is sort of like a human is born with the ability to speak. They may not be able to speak very well, but they can still speak, and since he is your angel and you are his soulmate then that means he will be able to heal you better than anyone else, even the best healer out of us, which is not me by the way...though I do appreciate the compliment especially from him."

"So...he has to be the one that heals me the rest of the way?" She wondered as she could still feel the warm blood run down her leg and pool at her feet.

"If you want it to heal and not remain an open gash then yes."

She quickly turned to Lucifer and gave him a reassuring smile. "You can do this."

"No, I can't...you don't understand I'm..."

"You're my guardian angel remember? I trust you and if it turns out you really can't do it, then we can either wait until you can, or I'll just have an ugly scar. I've had worse."

"I highly doubt that." Lucifer laughed with a wince.

"Lucifer...I believe you can do it. Your brother seems to have high hopes for it too. You won't know until you try, and you say you want me healed so..."

"Alright, alright..." He chuckled and nodded his head. "Will I ever win an argument with you?"

"Hmm...maybe someday, but not today." As he was amused at her words, he focused on healing the gash on her leg. When his hands hovered over the wound, it felt like fire and electricity rushing through his arms and into his hands. He slowly placed his hands on the gash and an almost blinding light enveloped the entire room and then, as quick as it came, it was gone. He pulled his hands away and they began to shake in disbelief. "It's...It's healed." Rosalie stated in slight shock. "I knew you could do it, and look...it's like it wasn't even there!"

"I...I healed you..."

"And once again, Dean is speechless." Sam mentioned with amusement.

"For once." Cas added with a smile. "Now, I will begin preparations for the spell. In the meantime, Rosalie should have something to eat and drink. She lost a lot of blood when we reopened the wound."

Lucifer nodded, and stood up. He patted her shoulder and grinned at her. "How about I make something for you this time? Are you allergic to anything?"

"That's sounds great, and that's sweet of you to ask. I'm not allergic to any foods."

"Alright then." Lucifer made his way into the kitchen and he opened the fridge to find a gallon of milk, some eggs, tomatoes, orange juice, and some snacks that were opened already. "Are you kidding me?" He asked no one. He looked in the freezer and found frozen meals, two frozen hamburger patties and ice. "Do they ever go shopping?" He looked into the cabinets and pantry and it was almost completely bare, save for a few cans of vegetables. Irritated he went back into the war room where Sam, Dean, and Cas were talking with Rosalie and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sam...Dean...how is it that your version of shopping looks like you just threw things in the cart and thought it was good enough?"

"Well uh...because it is..." Dean answered.

"Unbelievable. I'll be right back." Lucifer vanished and he arrived at the closest grocery store, but he made sure not to appear in front of anyone that would notice. He walked in and immediately noticed a fruits and vegetables section. "Good place to start I suppose. He walked over to the fruit first and he grabbed some apples, oranges, bananas, strawberries, raspberries, lemons, limes, and then he made his way to the vegetables. There he picked up cucumbers, lettuce, carrots, onions, garlic, potatoes, corn, and fresh spinach. He gathered some spaghetti sauce and then he gathered some fresh herbs as well before he moved on to the meat. Once he made it there he got a couple things of steak and some chicken. He quickly grabbed some pasta and then he moved on to the dairy isle and remembered that there was a gallon of milk, but it couldn't hurt to have another one. He grabbed some yogurt of various flavors, cheese of different kinds, and some orange juice just in case. Finally, he made it to the register and was glad that he had well over four hundred dollars in his wallet and two hundred on his card.

He appeared in front of them once more, startling Sam and Dean while Rosalie was impressed and Cas was unaffected. "Lucifer...why did you bring the whole cart with you?"

"Well, I couldn't hold all of them while flying. I'll put it back, don't worry. Besides, it's not like they count them. I'm going to go put them up. Sam...could I actually ask you to help me? I think if Dean sees what I got he'll throw everything out due to his phobia of healthy foods."

Sam snorted a laugh and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure."

"May I help too?" Rosalie asked as she stood from the table.

"I uh...I think you may need some new clothes...What size are you?" Lucifer asked and she whispered all her sizes into his ear, grateful that he was going to go out and get her clothes. He vanished again, leaving them there once more.

"He really bought a lot of fruit and vegetables. He got a lot of healthy food and looks like he's wanting to cook some tonight." Sam stated as he looked at the groceries in the cart. "This is almost two hundred dollars in groceries." Sam's eyes went wide and he looked to Rosalie who was also impressed.

"His mission now is to do whatever to make her happy. He can still think for himself completely, but it's like a strong pull to do stuff for her, and if he doesn't...if she becomes unhappy or unhealthy it can cause a physical and emotional ache that can sometimes be as painful as many stabbing knives." Cas looked into the cart and noticed that he also gathered many herbs and smiled despite himself.

"So...he did this to keep her healthy and happy?"

"Yes, and he didn't just buy enough for her, Dean. He bought enough for all of us. He could've only just bought enough for her, but he didn't. Something different is happening to him. It has to do with the bond I'm sure...but he is being more...caring and understanding to others than just her or himself...I have never heard of this before. Usually an angel will only focus on their soulmate...but he isn't."

Lucifer appeared once more and this time he showed up with all of the clothes in their respective bags. "I see there was no cart this time." Rosalie joked.

"I was able to carry these this time. So, I've got you three dresses, eight pairs of pants, twelve shirts, a pack of socks, some new shoes along with some slippers, and I got you plenty of underwear."

"And a partridge in a pair tree..." She sang with a laugh. "Thank you. This should be plenty. I'm going to go try on one of the dresses."

She walked away and closed one of the bedroom doors behind her leaving a bewildered group, Lucifer included. "W-What just happened?" He asked the rest of them.

"Well...if I didn't know any better I'd say that you..." Dean started.

"You just provided for her...and judging from the groceries...us too." Sam finished.

"I...Why is this happening to me?" Lucifer begged, sounding like a confused child.

"Well...like a good friend once told me, good things _do_ happen." Dean quoted Cas from a long time ago when he knew he needed it. He just didn't know he was ever going to use it on someone else, much less Lucifer, but as much as he hated to admit it, the devil looked like he was lost and in need of a friend and he'll deny even thinking that.

"Right..." Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "...And I'm sure you're all happy about this."

"Well, I know I am." Cas laughed, which made Dean's eyes go wide as saucers.

"Something funny, little brother?"

"Oh, quite funny in fact. See, we've been looking for a weapon to destroy you or somehow end you, and yet..." He laughed some more but it was more controlled than before. "...and yet...the thing that will be your undoing is your own soulmate. True love, as it were."

"Castiel, you know as good as I do that there is also a little fine print clause in the whole soulmate thing. You have to have proven yourself worthy somehow to deserve a soulmate, and you have to deserve love...you also have to have the capability of loving someone more than yourself."

"Apparently God decided long ago that you were deserving and had the capabilities. It must've been before your fall, but once God has placed it, it will not be taken out. So...look at yourself at how she sees you, you may find something that you weren't aware you were capable of. You've already proven a high instinct in protecting her."

"Yeah but..."

"And you wouldn't have gone to get anything if it wasn't already on your mind anyway. You wouldn't have gone if you didn't want to, and you wouldn't have been so careful in what you picked out for her, both in food and clothing."

Steps were heard and they all turned to see Rosalie rushing into the war room. "Well, how does it look?" She asked as she twirled in a flowing white day dress that was decorated with many different colored roses, she put on the new black shoes Lucifer had bought and apparently the golden necklace that he meant to put back that had a wing charm on it which was made more visible as she had her hair up in a pony tail. While everyone was telling her how great she looked and how impressed they were at how Lucifer picked out such beautiful clothing, all he heard were muffled voices as he drowned in her smile, and how the dress looked on her. His heart started to pound faster and he didn't know how to speak. She must've caught onto this, because she looked at him with a soft smile and curious eyes. "What do you think, Lucifer? After all, you're the one who bought it for me."

"It looks...you um...beautiful. You look beautiful." He answered with an honest smile and his whole body felt warm and cold at the same time as her smile at him widened at just his words.

"Well...now that that wonderfully sickeningly romantic moment is over, I still have unfinished business to attend to." They all immediately looked up to the door and Lucifer flew so fast within the room it was nothing more than a zipping ball of red that eventually returned to Lucifer's form as he pushed her hard against a wall. "Well, good to see you too, angel."

"You conceded bitch." His eyes glowed a hateful red and she merely smiled. "What are you smiling about? You come in by yourself into a hunter's home, with the devil himself just for the sake of one human? You're pettier than I am and that's saying something."

"Ah well, one...she is no ordinary human. Yes, her entire family is filled with magicians but she also as two extremely old aunts that are actually witches and they were waiting for her to want more than simple tricks, but apparently...even though she did, she didn't make the right choice. That's why the demon was after her in the first place. He was to possess her, bring her to her aunts, and we were supposed to make her join the coven. However..." She growled. "She decided to get my sister killed instead, and no demon so no delivery, which means we're short two witches in our coven."

"Oh boo hoo! You're still an idiot for walking into a hunter's den."

"Ah and that brings me to point two. Who said I was alone?" She said a quick spell and suddenly there were three of her strange wolves that appeared in front of her. "I thought one would be enough, but apparently I need three to take of her. One to give the hunters and their angel trouble, one for you, and one for her. Don't worry, she'll be familiar with the one I'm sending her. Truth be told, her blood is still in his claws."

The wolves began attacking in their own directions, attacking those she said they would attack, and Lucifer felt his blood boil. He shouted in enochian, which he hadn't done since before he was banished, and the wolves stopped in their tracks, shocking the witch who had just uncovered her ears. Lucifer looked over to Cas, and he noticed the obvious look of astonishment and slight pride. Dean and Sam uncovered their ears and shared the same expression of confusion and shock. He turned his glare back at her and she couldn't move. When it looked like she was about to try and run, he shouted another word in enochian forcing her to stop. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Anyone. Here."

Her eyes went wide and she scoffed. "So what, you stopped my wolves and kept me from moving. You can't hold it for..."

"You're wrong. I didn't stop your wolves. Yes, what I said is keeping you from moving any further, but these lovely pups belong to me for the time being, and I'm sensing that their hungry."

"You...how?"

"I took care of many beasts in heaven before my fall, and to do so, I had to be able to control the most stubborn of creatures. Thankfully it seems to work on your wolves." He glanced down at all the dogs and grinned wickedly. "Boys, dinner!" After he commanded them, he appeared directly in front of Rosalie and whisper in the lowest tone he could, a few words in enochian.

"Lucifer!?" She knew she shouted, she felt it in her throat, but she couldn't hear and he held her tight into his chest.

After she was thoroughly torn apart and the wolves vanished along with her pulse, he waited for her to be dragged out and burned by the boys. He whispered in her ear once more and he smiled sympathetically. "Are you alright, my rose?"

She smiled at the nickname and slowly nodded her head, but then her brow knitted together in curiosity. "What was it that you said in my ear?"

"I spoke enochian. It's the language of the angels, and only some can hear it. You are one such person. To others, it sounds like a high pitched tone that can damage ears."

"I gathered...but what did you say...in English..."

"Oh...well..."

"Please tell me."

"'I close your ears in merciful silence.' Then to bring your hearing back I said, 'I open your ears to hear everything that surrounds you.'

"Thank you." She said simply with a smile on her face.

He smiled in return and noticed that the basket of groceries was still there. "Hey, how about we make some dinner. You still haven't eaten and that's mainly my fault at this point."

"Sure, what were you planning on making?"

"Ah well...I was thinking perhaps either some spaghetti or chicken Parmesan."

"Definitely the second one. come on, I know a secret recipe and if you have the right ingredients, it should work like a charm and taste divine." He laughed at her obvious joke and shook his head with a wide grin on his face as he followed her to the kitchen with the basket.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean came down the stairs after successfully burning the witches body and everything she owned, and they quickly noticed the smell of food cooking. "Dean, do you think..."

"I...I think so." Dean nodded and they rushed the rest of the way down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen where they noticed the most natural smile on Lucifer's face as he and Rosalie practically danced around each other as they continued to cook. They walked back behind the wall and into the war room where Cas was simply sitting down with an amused grin. "What you so happy about Cas?"

"It's over...well at least on Lucifer's end. She practically cured him of all evil. True love does apparently conquer all, even Lucifer himself. So, other than that...I'm just glad to have my brother back. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing it seems." Sam admitted. "They're cooking dinner in the kitchen."

"Oh, well that's good." Cas smiled.

"Yeah...what I can't understand is why he didn't just leave with her, and left us." Dean stated, but it more directed as a hidden question to Cas than anything.

"Because, Dean, it isn't what she would want. You offered her a home and she gladly took it so..."

"So...this is the devil's home to?"

"No, it's Lucifer's home." Cas corrected. "The two of you cannot see what I can, because you are not angels, but his darkness is being over taken by light. Now, he will still have darkness. Every angel does just as humans do, but before he had almost no light at all. Now it is almost the opposite."

"Wait so...he's not the devil anymore?" Sam questioned with a bewildered expression, and if truth be told, he was still trying to ignore the fact that Lucifer tortured his mind for what seemed like forever.

Cas chuckled and looked up to the ceiling. "No, he is not. That is...unless someone threatens Rosalie or those she cares about."

"Wait...so you mean...wait...that sounds a lot like his will has been stripped away." Sam stuttered and scoffed at his own words.

"No, on the contrary, his will is still very much his own, but it now works with his heart rather than just simply his mind and selfishness. I thought I made this clear."

"You keep repeating yourself." Dean replied.

Cas nodded his head in agreement. "Think of it this way, Dean, and I know this will sound...arrogant, but humor me." He smiled a knowing smile. "We've been through much together you and I, yes?" Dean nodded his head. "Right, and if you knew I was about to do something that I would regret, what did you do...every time?"

"I tried to stop you."

"Correct, and again...I know this is presumptuous but I hope I am correct. If you knew i had found something that made me happy that you could obtain what would you do?"

"I would..." Dean's eyes widened in slight realization, and widened even more when Cas smiled and nodded his head. "I would try and get it for you. You're like a brother to me, Cas. I want you to be happy."

"I have done the same and more for you, Dean. Do you remember?" Cas tilted his head, returning to his curiously serious eyes. "I fought through hell for you, I fought and killed my brothers and sisters for you, I rebelled for you, I defied everyone and everything for you, and I even accepted the possibility of me becoming human...for you. My will is my own, but if anything were to cause you pain or unhappiness...I would not hesitate to smite it where it stands. I will not hesitate to make it to where it never existed. If I found something other than alcohol, women, and pie that you genuinely love...I would go out and get it. Your safety is my number one priority. Even with all that, I still have my own will. It is the same for Lucifer. Do you understand a little better now?"

Dean nodded his head slowly as he stood in his place completely speechless at his best friends confession of how much he meant to him. The only thing that seemed to bring him out of his stupor was when he noticed two people walking into the war room with a bunch of plates. "Oh, so...dinner's done then?" Dean asked stupidly.

Rosalie smiled and nodded her head. "Yes it is. I hope you guys like it." She went back and grabbed the drinks, but Dean quickly noticed that it wasn't booze or water.

"What is that?"

"What...you never had sweet tea before?" She laughed and set Dean's glass in front of him.

"Sweet Tea with Italian food?" Dean asked.

"Hey, if you don't like it you don't have to eat it." She quipped and Dean's mouth closed immediately, and suddenly he felt really grateful to have the food and tea in front of him. "That's what I thought. Enjoy boys."

Dean took a bite and he could've sworn his taste buds were dancing. She was a fantastic cook, and apparently so was Lucifer. Then, almost like lightining something struck his mind. An idea almost but he needed to make sure first. He slowly got up and moved over to Rosalie, earning a very menacing look from Lucifer, but he had to make sure that it might work. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Look, I just need you to nod or shake your head, and I need you to be honest with me. When you gave Lucifer food...did you want him desperately to like it...like and this is gonna sound girly...but that you almost willed it or wanted it with your soul that he would enjoy the food?" She slowly nodded her head and it brought a broad smile to his face. He patted her lightly on the shoulder and whispered a quick thank you as he made his way to Cas. He quickly leaned to whisper in his best friend's ear, "Don't say anything, but I hope you enjoy the food." He earned confused and curious looks from the entire table. "Just making sure of something." As he ate his own food he wished and prayed and focused more than he ever has before, just on hoping that Cas can taste food. Just so that he can know how enjoyable food is. He watched Cas take a bite and suddenly his best friend became extremely still. If he didn't know any better he would've guessed he had turned into a stature right in front of them. "Cas?"

"I...I can taste it!" He said with such a bright smile, it almost lit up the entire room, but then his face turned as serious as the Cas he met all those years ago. "Dean, what did you do?"

"Well...I tested a theory." Dean admitted.

"And that theory involved Rosalie how?" Lucifer questioned with a curious expression as he looked at his baby brother.

"Well, I remember how you said that you were able to taste your cooking, and to my understanding none of the angels could taste food. It tasted like molecules to them, like Cas said...but you were able to taste her food and you're her soulmate angel thing or whatever, so I figured...perhaps the same way she was somehow able to make it to where you could taste food...I figured I could do the same to Cas, and it worked."

"I'm impressed, Dean." Cas admitted as he continued to taste his food, and thoroughly enjoyed the taste of food. The taste that Dean must've been able to taste.

"That's all great and all...and Cas I'm happy for you but..." Same started and looked at Lucifer with fear in his eyes, but was interrupted with Lucifer's hand up in his face.

"Relax...I can tell Rosalie here really likes all of you, and...well...I don't think...I don't think I could continue the way I was and keep her so..."

"So you're basically a fledgling all over again?" Cas questioned and grinned. "I knew it! It was almost the same for me. I guess...welcome to the family brother."

Tears threatened to fall from Lucifer's eyes, breathing became challenging, and his heart was pounding. "I...Thank you. Wow...this is going to take some getting used to."

"Tell us about it!" Sam and Dean chorused together.


End file.
